People perform regular bowel movements as part of a healthy lifestyle. In Western civilization, most people sit on toilets to perform a bowel movement. The posture required to sit on a typical western civilization toilet creates a kink in the colon that hinders the flow of bowel movements, making it difficult to complete a bowel movement. This can lead to many health issues like constipation, hemorrhoids, and other colon diseases.
Existing foot stools do not improve the experience of a bowel movement. Most stools have a flat design which requires the entire foot to be lifted to the top of the stool, which may not be comfortable for those having a body that is not flexible, such as for example elderly people or even possible by many people, such as for examples people whose body are not that flexible, elderly people, and people with joint pains.